


【千幻】吉原pa

by tanqing



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:08:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22663780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanqing/pseuds/tanqing
Summary: ooc！是有钱大少爷千空×架空花魁女表幻
Kudos: 15





	【千幻】吉原pa

**Author's Note:**

> ooc！是有钱大少爷千空×架空花魁女表幻

深深的夜幕即将降临于江户，暧昧的红色灯光亮起时，就是浅雾幻被拍卖的日子。他的初夜将被谁拍下。  
浅雾幻坐在镜前涂着现在流行的口红，灿然的艳红色衬的浅雾幻脸色惨白，他一整晚没有休息好。  
浅雾幻的心里有个人。是一个傻小子。他比自己小上两岁，但是生日挺早，是个科学迷，陪着自己的时候还在不停聊着他喜欢的科学。  
千空……千空……  
他只想对千空有求必应逆来顺受。他可以为他放荡、淫浪，但是不想被别人看到。就像他偷偷摸摸在灌醉那个小傻子时留在他脊背处的吻痕一样。这是个秘密，是属于浅雾幻一个人的秘密。  
扯起嘴角，带着柔弱的笑容，冷眼看着楼下恶心又满眼欲望的男人女人。他渴求一个人带他逃离这里。抬头看见的是交错房椽的装饰，橙色的花中写着还未被拍卖的秃的名字，今天，浅雾幻的名字会被转移到蓝色的花中，今夜之后，他也会变得廉价。

被带进房中的浅雾幻看着茶几上残留的龙葵花瓣，千空这个小骗子。  
那位大人真是情趣。被束缚住眼睛的幻感觉到一双手在身上游移，他想吐，但他只能把苦涩全部咽下喉咙，带着谄媚的笑容发出黏腻的声音，玩着虚假的恋人游戏，还要笑着说“欢迎光临”。  
绣着龙葵花的罩衣被慢慢褪下，紫色的薄纱是最衬浅雾幻的颜色。本来就不被允许穿着亵裤的双腿被带着薄茧的手抚弄，幻夹紧双腿，他还不想，不想被占有。  
其实他本想要做一朵只为一人绽放的花朵  
没有丝毫预兆，被指尖探入不算疼，但是幻含不住眼眶的泪水，黑色的绸带被打湿，幻咬着下唇压抑喘息。没有视觉的黑暗显得更加五感灵敏，浅雾幻听见身后人的呼吸，感受到他打在耳畔的热气。  
一条腿跪在床上，一条腿站在床边，身体被打开，任由身上人的侵犯。冰冷的脂膏带着蔷薇花的香气，被体温氲化顺着站着的左腿下沿。  
被撕裂的疼痛比不上心脏的疼痛，命运夺取了他的自由，它的齿轮将他无情的碾碎。  
“啊——”咬到几近出血的下唇再也压制不了被触碰敏感的呻吟。  
被冲撞到腰软的幻垂下腰半趴在床上，眼前的绸布松散开，突然的灯光让浅雾幻眯了眯眼。脖颈处的是两缕白色尾部染着浅绿的垂发，被汗浸湿搭在锁骨处。身上人原来是这个小骗子！  
松了口气的浅雾幻不再压抑自己，任由欲望烧灼他的理智。  
“啊啊啊——嗯唔……”  
突如其来的热情让趴在浅雾幻身上的千空停顿了两秒。但是湿润吸附的私穴让他顾不上幻突然的放开。  
“呜啊……千空，小千空……”  
“怎么了？”  
“嗯……千空，我想转过来”  
千空克制自己抽出，扶着幻的腿让他翻身，浅雾幻翻过身就环住千空的脖子拉下他，然后咬住千空的下唇。  
“嘶——幻你干嘛”  
“让你不告诉我，这是惩罚呀～小·千·空”  
懒得理经常抽风的幻，千空又一次不管不顾的贯穿被顶撞到艳红的私穴。本来满心厌恶的幻看着身上鬓角滴汗的千空升起无限的期待，扑鼻而来的雄性气息将他淹没，他只想再大声呻吟一些，再放荡一点，直到千空完全沉迷于他。  
主动舔抵千空额头的汗珠然后厮磨到嘴角，舔弄千空的唇瓣，再顶开因为用力而咬住的牙齿，在口腔内暧昧流连，牙龈、上颚、舌苔……甚至每一颗牙齿，浅雾幻用舌头数着千空到底有多少颗牙齿，像他这样的聪明人会不会长齐了智齿，可是他比自己还小两岁，不会长这么快吧……  
千空感觉到身下人的游离，用力撞了下。  
“啊——”  
快速冲弄顶撞让幻忘记自己还在千空的嘴里，只顾得上大声淫叫，舌头忍不住伸出，咽不下的津液从俩人的嘴角滴到幻下颚，然后，隐入被中。  
“嗯嗯……小千空好坏……轻一点嘛～”  
浅雾幻抱住千空的脑袋任由他埋首于自己的脖颈，感受千空的舌头与牙齿  
“嘶——好痛哦……小千空一点都不温柔”  
“你给我留吻痕的时候怎么不知道分寸？”  
“啊嘞？暴露了？”  
“废话”  
本来箍住腰侧的双手在肚子附近徘徊，浅雾幻本来就是人显得很瘦但是意外藏肉的类型，被摸的有些痒，扭动躲了躲就被狠捏了下乳头。幻只好委屈兮兮的任由千空吃自己豆腐。  
心里的满足不代表身体的满足。  
“小千空，射进来。今天就给你个大福利”  
双腿环住千空的腰，带到微微悬空的姿势，支撑浅雾幻的，除了靠在床上的头和肩膀就只有贯穿自己的凶器。  
“嗯嗯……再深一点……千空……小千空好棒啊——”  
“嗯啊！好棒，千空大人好棒……幻好舒服啊——”  
本来需要润滑的私穴溢出自身产出的爱液，黏腻带着一丝丝的腥味和之前蔷薇花的甜味。囊袋拍打肉体的声音响彻在整个房间，幻抬起的脊柱占满被打成白色泡沫下滑的精液。  
“嗯啊……呼，小千空真粗鲁，弄的我好疼呀”  
耻毛扎的幻的股沟泛红，被翻出的嫩肉更是淫靡的成熟如樱桃。被折磨的幻不打算求饶，他拼命夹紧穴想要千空比自己早释放，却被摆胯顶撞到浑身酥软，任由千空予给予求。  
“呼……不，不行了……”  
“啊啊啊——”  
“今天，我要在你大腿内侧写一个正字”


End file.
